wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
'' Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 27 ---- Infernoflame breathed in deeply. Maybe she would meet her parents...! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:26, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain came closer to the cat. Flash padded over to gray and white cat. "Are you Runningstrike's brother?" He asked. ` I don't cause commotions I am one 01:30, December 10, 2015 (UTC) (hm?) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:31, December 10, 2015 (UTC) (He entered camp and is talking to stormy) I don't cause commotions I am one 01:32, December 10, 2015 (UTC) (damn rockclans blind) Stormriver blinked at the tomcat. "Yes who are you?" he asked, standing in front of the cat at full height. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:33, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Is someone there?" (yeah) "My name is Flash." Flash mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:35, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "What are you doing here?" Stormriver asked in a growl. ---- Infernoflame jerked from her day dreaming. "Oh, erm... yes! here!" she mewed and ran up to face a she-cat. "Hi." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:36, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Wait, aviod attacking me just for a second. I am Wolfstar's son, and she said I was always allowed back. I came to check this place out." Flash mewed. I don't cause commotions "Hi. What's your name?" I am one 01:38, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver perked his ears but kept his eyes narrowed. "Wolfstar, some cat says he's your son." ---- "My name is Infernoflame, I'm looking for my family... oh, rude of me, what is your name if you mind i ask?" Infernoflame meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:41, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Flash?" Wolfstar padded out of her den. ---------"In the flesh." Flash purred. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:42, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "My name is Silverrain. Are you a Clan cat?" Morningkit followed Wolfstar and glared at Flash. ---- "Oh... um no, I'm a loner, wait, Clan means family right? does that mean there are more of you?" Infernoflame asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:45, December 10, 2015 (UTC)\ "And who are you, kit?" Flash asked Morningkit. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:45, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "I'm Morningkit, son of Wolfstar." Morningkt growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:46, December 10, 2015 (UTC) It was rare that Flash found himself feeling awkward, but he did. He glanced down at the kit. "Pleasue to meet you. Do you know that apprentice Creekpaw?" Flash asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:48, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "A Clan is a big group. You have a Clanlike name. Were you called Infernokit or Infernopaw at any point in time?" "He's being a baby over there." Morningkit pointed. ---- "I was once called Infernokit, please, will you help find my family?" Infernoflame begged. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:50, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw padded over. "A baby? Am not! Oh my dude!" Creekpaw purred. He glared at Morningkit. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:51, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Morningkit flicked his tail for a reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:55, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Infernokit... I know you! You were kit of Talonfang, who was evil and killed one of her kits, my friend Stoneblaze, Creekfrost and some others. Your father was Infernoheart, whom I think you got your name from. Then you have Darknose and Jumppaw, your living siblings, back at camp." she explained. (just a quick thing, it's a secret who talons mate was, and they don't talonfang had kits... well they did but they thought they were all killed and still think this, but awesome trivia! so could we try to do something else?) Infernoflame flicked her tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:59, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Ceekpaw rolled his eyes. He padded to Wolfstar's den. "Bring all the cats from the fight here, at once." SHe mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:57, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw ran over to Silverrain. "Can you help me gather the cat from the fight? WOlfstar wants to see us, I just need you to get Scorhpaw, I refuse to talk to him." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:01, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Infernoflame looked to Silverrain to Creekpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 02:03, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw looked at Infernoflame. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:04, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay